


A Winter Suprise

by lilacsupreme



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, NSFW, myrtle snow (mention) - Freeform, queenie (mention), soft smut, thigh riding, zoe benson (mention) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:00:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29095410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilacsupreme/pseuds/lilacsupreme
Summary: Request: Reader is an airline pilot and she takes Cordelia to Switzerland or somewhere else snowy to celebrate intimate Christmas together.NSFW in chapter 2.
Relationships: Cordelia Foxx | Cordelia Goode/Original Female Character(s), Cordelia Foxx | Cordelia Goode/Reader, Cordelia Foxx | Cordelia Goode/You
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own these characters :)

You loved your job wholeheartedly, there was no denying that. It gave you room to experience everything you wanted, from travelling to new places that you could explore on days off, to seeing different cultures and learning languages. Plus, the feeling of being above the line of clouds, watching the earth move slowly beneath you never failed to draw in a breath of admiration. It gave you so much perspective, and helped to keep you grounded, for lack of a better word. Seeing the world below you, so small in the grand scheme of things made you appreciate everything.

You missed your girlfriend selfishly though. Your work as a pilot meant you might have to go months without seeing her and feeling her soft touch. It meant you’d both be frustrated and lonely in these times; which was starting to put a massive strain on your relationship. You’d argue while together about your work schedule, prompting you to take more shifts which never helped in the long run.

Christmas was coming up and you’d not seen her since the start of November, having been mercilessly booked with flights that left you across the world from her. You had planned to surprise Cordelia at Christmas. Well, it was more than one surprise you had up your sleeve; but the first was returning two days early to collect her. Zoe and Mallory were in on your heist, fully committed to handling the school’s affairs for two days for Delia to up and leave.

At your arrival at the academy, girls’ eyes lingered on you as you walked up to the heavy front doors. You supposed they weren’t aware of your job, having only seen you in civilian clothing. Smiling at their confusion, you rang the doorbell, falling backwards slightly to wait. Madison opened the door after a few seconds, eyes widening at your uniform and giving a short whistle. “Damn girl, looking good!” she chided, eyes flicking down your smart navy uniform. Her lips tugged up at one side and she waved her hand so you could enter. “I bet Delia loves a woman in uniform.” She teased; smirk set on her face as she swatted the back of your slacks when you passed. “She’s in the kitchen, I’ll go and get here.”

“No don’t. I’ll find her.” You stopped her with a hand on her wrist, wanting to find your girlfriend yourself. Madison straightened up immediately, hand coming up to her face in a mock salute. “Yes Ma’am.” She spoke seriously, before giggling and pulling you into a hug.

“I’ve missed you Y/n. You have a good time with Cordy, kay?”

“Missed you too Madison.”

Watching her disappear up the stairs before turning and heading for the kitchen. Seeing Cordelia’s shadow on the wall as you approached, you smoothed down the lapels of your uniform and stood against the doorframe. Delia had her back to you, stirring a drink and swaying to the music from the radio. You watched her, waiting for a time when she’d put the mug down so you could make your presence known without the fear of her burning herself on the drink.

Clearing your throat, her head lifted and she turned quickly, gasp leaving her lips and a momentary shock making her freeze. Snapping out of her trance, Cordelia practically threw herself onto you, arms around your neck as she took in your familiar scent.

“You told me you weren’t coming back until Friday!” she accused, grip not faltering on you as you held each other. Her hands stroked your hair when she finally pulled away, just enough to allow you to still hold her.

“I managed to get off early, I thought I’d surprise you.” You smiled when she pressed a lingering kiss to your forehead. Cordelia hummed in response, letting you know that she was most pleasantly surprised by your early return.

“Speaking of surprises… We’re going away for Christmas. I managed to pull some strings and get us some tickets” you started to dance with her, pulling her into a light rhythm as you laughed. “We’re going to Switzerland Delia!”

“A white Christmas?” She beamed at the vigorous nod of your head, head falling backwards and eyes closing, picturing the both of you in a warmly lit café by the snowy mountain.

“I love you and your surprises my dear.” She breathed, pulling you by the back of the neck into another kiss she spoke through the chaste kisses, “I’m glad- that- you’re- back.”

A group of the young girls came giggling into the kitchen, forcing you to part, blushing with your hands still together. They stopped when they saw you, silence falling over the space as they didn’t know what to do having interrupted your reunion. “Girls.” You spoke warmly to them, sensing their discomfort, and you pulled the Supreme behind you, past them.

Ascending the stairs to your shared room, you felt Cordelia’s gaze on your back, making you sway your hips slightly to tease.

“You look so good in that uniform baby girl.” She purred, eyes on your butt as you walked in front of her. A quick glance behind you saw the familiar glint of lust in your girlfriend’s eyes, and the smirk that painted her lips.

“But I think I still prefer what’s underneath.”

You change into a favourite top of yours and jeans while Cordelia busied herself with packing on the bed beside you. She rambled about the happenings of the academy, everything you’d missed in your months absent, pausing on the packing when she’d reach an exciting bit, arms coming up to exaggerate the story.

You told her about the new countries you’d visited and which little romantic places you wanted to take her when she didn’t have so much business to care for anymore. You didn’t want to linger on the thought of what actually had to happen for the title of Supreme to be passed on; focusing instead on the beautiful places that you longed to take her, but probably never could.

After her initial shock of being offered a white Christmas abroad with you, her responsibility to the school ebbed her back into her senses. “But how am I going to run a school if we’re abroad?” she questioned, her perfectionism spiking as she started to worry, “not to mention my duties as Supreme. There’s just too much to think about. What if-” you’d cut off her upcoming rambling with a lengthy kiss, which she relaxed into; eventually giving in to you.

Describing how Zoe and Queenie had offered to run the school in her absence, insisting how competent they’d become and that Delia had helped form them into wonderful young ladies during their time at Miss Robichaux’s. Myrtle had spoken to the board on your behalf, stating how Cordelia needed a break in order to be at her best for the order, and how this would be the best thing for everyone. She’d goaded at the men who’d disagreed, saying sarcastically that it was only for two weeks and if they couldn’t control things for that amount of time then they should rethink their position there.

Closing her case with a snap of the clasps, she smiled, having made up her mind. “It is only two weeks.” She agreed with a nod of her head, sliding up to you and tilting her head. “But we can do a lot together in that time” she kissed you, hands at your waist and a glint in her eyes before walking away. You whined at her pulling away, grasping at the fabric of her blouse.

“There’ll be plenty more time for that, sweetheart. Now where did I put my shoes?” She asked, squeezing your chin once before ducking to look under the bed. You picked up the shoes by the door and pushed them into her hands, lifting her case and wheeling it through the door.

Cordelia insisted on speaking to the older girls before you departed, quizzing them on the class rota and giving them a folder which she said contained detailed lists of what needed to be done, which some of the girls shared knowing glances at one another at. You had to practically pull her away lest she overwhelm the girls; or get too anxious over what may happen in her absence and decide it would be better to simply stay.

On the plane Cordelia sat by the window and you beside her; you had the pleasure of such a view on a daily basis. The plane was relatively quiet for this time of year, almost half the seats remaining unoccupied as it took off, meaning you had the row empty, and where somewhat private.

“Why do you have a list of things you do everyday? When you do them everyday?” you grinned across at your organised Supreme who had opened a Sudoku puzzle and was staring at it with concentration, tongue poking out between teeth.

“You never know when your lady knight in shining armour is going to whisk you away on holiday, now, do you?” bumping her shoulder with yours, eyes still on the puzzle. “Helps to be organised, is all. And hey! It came in useful didn’t it?”

Leaving the airport, you pulled your coat tighter around yourself, a shiver prickling over the exposed skin at your neck. The view was already breath taking, you heard Cordelia gasp next to you as she set her case on the ground and raised her head. The snowy mountains peaked in the distance over the buildings of the small city which held the airport. Everything was bright; blindingly so as the sun breamed onto the snow covering the house and pavements.

“It’s gorgeous, my love.”

“Just wait till we get to Zermatt, D.”

You’d booked a small cabin house in Zermatt, a quiet town in Switzerland that your co-worker had recommended. He’d said it was never too busy, which would make it perfect for your intimate winter trip with Cordelia that you’d gushed about. You took the single mountain train that took you into the town, faces pressed to icy windows at the views.

The train journey was short into the town, filled with surprised gasps and pointing out animals that passed. You let your head rest on Cordelia’s shoulder, fingers laced with hers as you both took in the passing snow topped trees and vast frozen lakes. After about 20 minutes of stretching mountains, the train pulled out to reveal your pretty little town of lights.

“There it is.” You pointed to Cordelia, and she let out a small noise at the sight of where you’d be staying. In the dusk of the evening, the town was illuminated by a warm orange glow of cabin house lights, mountains looming behind and enveloping the town in a calm nook of the valley. Pine trees scattered through the cabins, leading to a forest off to the side of the town, climbing into the mountains.

“It’s so beautiful. How did you know about this place?”

“My co-pilot, Mark, do you remember meeting him at that fancy Houston party?” Cordelia nodded, eyes still trained on the town we were now looming in on. “He saw me searching for places and recommended a few places that would be quiet. Said that it pays to be a pilot; you know about the most beautiful places that no one else does.”

When you arrived at the cabin, giddy with excitement from the built up of the trip, Cordelia wasted no time with using her magic to transport your bags inside so that you could look around. The wooden floors creaked beautiful under foot, socks slipping slightly in your haste to see the rooms. There was a cosy living room with a fireplace and a note saying that wood had been stocked out the back, and soft sofa’s with plush red throws draped over the back. The kitchen was old fashioned with a wooden island, and the walls decorated with wintery scenic photography.

The house was warm, and through the door towards the back of the floor you were met with tiled flooring and large wooden beams covered in hanging fairy lights. The hot tub sat in the middle of the room, the ceiling a gaping glass sheet so you could look up to the sky, framed cinematically with snow dusted trees and the shimmering lights.

Cordelia called you back from your slight daze at the rooms, to follow her voice through to the bedroom. She was lazed on her side in the middle of the bed, seductively stroking the blanket and winking. You laughed at her antics, “we’ve only just got here D, you can’t always be in the mood.”

She grinned, sitting up and pulling you down to straddle her, bopping you on the nose and squeezing your cheeks. “For you, my darling. I am _always_ in the mood.” You blushed, squirming on her lap before forcing yourself to move off her and grabbing her hand.

“Come on, you have to see in this room!” you voiced enthusiastically, practically dragging her after you in your hurry to show her what you’d found.

After having explored the cabin thoroughly you both showered, scrubbing off the feeling of travel from your bodies, before pulling warm clothes on and skipping out of the door with hands held to explore the small town under the hood of the afternoon, sky just beginning to darken as the sun dipped behind the mountains.

The town was so peaceful and warm, despite the snow, due to the glow of the lights and the eery lack of the quiet hum of traffic and bustling crowds. Houses looked too perfect with the undisturbed layer of snow that coated the rooves and painted a scene of perfect calm. You and Cordelia had your faces pressed against the glass of one of the small shops, watching a intricate wooden music box tinkling on the display stand, hands linked as she pulled you inside.

The tiny high street contained a small selection of these shops, selling little trinkets to the few tourists that found themselves inhabiting the cabins in winter. Cordelia had bought you a little pendant necklace with your birthstone embedded into, which she’d told you she’d get engraved back home with your initials. You couldn’t help but go back to the store the next day, alone under the guard of getting alcohol from the shop while she ran a bath, and purchasing her the same necklace with her own stone in. You thought she’d appreciate the notion that you both held something so close to your heart that the other also had next to theirs; a reminder that even when you were away for work, you’d always be there.

Eventually, you both found yourself in a cosy little café, nestled in the back in a two-person booth, warm in the glow of the wooden cabin. In an attempt to rid your bones of the deep chill that had settled throughout the day, you ordered steaming hot chocolates with cream and marshmallows. They’d come promptly, and you thanked the waitress before sinking your chin into your hands to stare admiringly at the woman opposite, only to find her in much a similar position, having been beaming, watching you interact with the serving staff.

Cupping the mug with both her hands, shoulders hunched under her chin, Cordelia sipped at the drink, leaving a small line of cream on her upper lip as she set it back down on the table. You smiled goofily at her, reaching to thumb the offending cream from her face, before setting it between her lips to clean off.

“You’re cute.”

“Says the one with a whipped cream moustache.”

You bickered playfully back and forth, feet kicking under the table as you sipped your hot chocolates and ate flapjacks. A warm fuzzy feeling settled in your stomach at the two of you simply relaxing and drinking together; you realised it had been a long time since you’d both been so carefree and without worry to just enjoy the others company.

The morning sun shone onto the tracks left by your boots in the deep snow behind you, as you both trudged down the unkept pathway towards the secluded train stop. Excluding the small indents of a foxes paws; yours are the only prints that marred the otherwise perfect snow, creating the eery illusion that you were the first to have stepped foot there at all. Cordelia’s hand found yours in your coat, fingers linked in the pocket of warmth in the surrounding freezing air. Wisps of condensation danced in front of you at every shivered exhale.

Snow fell peacefully around you as you both talked, speaking in hushed voices as if you would disturb the tranquility; like a pebble into a glassy pond. The sounds around you almost seemed muffled by the soft pillowy snow that enveloped the tree branches and make them bow towards the ground. Delia gushed about how she’d never seen such beautiful views and how she couldn’t get over waking up next to you and seeing the snow counted mountains in the distance out of the window.

You bit back the desire to reach down and pack the snow tightly into a ball, or fall backwards into the blanket and make a snow angel right there, smile wide as you’re returned to a childlike state of excitement and innocence in the presence of snow.

The red paint of the train peeked through the trees ahead of you, stark and conspicuous against the bright white of everything else. Cordelia let out an animated giggle as she set of towards the clearing, pulling you behind her with breathless mumbles of encouragement.

“Come on, what do we want? Front or back?”

The carriage seats were soft and plush as you settled against them, breath steamy against the cool glass when you pressed warm cheeks against it. It was peaceful, you were both among the silent few on the first train of the day that lead to the summit of the looming Gornergrat. The train rumbled beneath you as it became alive, shuddering as it slowly pulled away from the stop, wheels moaning in ached protest as it began its ascent.

Your fingers tingled at the change of temperature on the train, colour blooming back into paled cheeks at the comforting warmth. You both shed gloves and scarves to the seat opposite, hands brushing lingering snow from hats and shoulders as to avoid them melting and seeping invasively into cold clothes. The Supreme took your hand between hers, cupping it and bringing it to her face to blow warm air into her palms, rubbing the numbing cold feeling from one hand before repeating the action on the other.

Out of the window, you could see the rest of the train curl around the corner of the mountain in front of you, the drop into the valley below steep and dangerous just to the side of the track. Cordelia loved to look down into the vast space below, seeing the miniaturized trees and cabins, just the thought of the sheer height made your stomach clench uncomfortably and your head spin, clutching to your girlfriend’s hand. You knew that this feeling was irrational; you spent everyday up thousands of feet above the clouds, piloting planes, but then you had full control of the situation, knowing that nothing could go wrong. This was different.

It started to snow just before the train pulled up at the peak of the mountain, giant dancing snowflakes whirling through the air and turning the sky white with their abundance. You both shrugged hats and scarves back on and shoulders hunching protectively as the door swung open, leaving at the mercy of the elements outside.

Algid winds nipped sharply at your cheeks as you stepped off the train, spontaneous tears forming at the invasive breeze on your face. Cordelia’s hair whipped wildly around her face, only stilled slightly with her hat, framing her excited eyes as she turned to you, smile wide and hands up in the air as if reaching for the sky.

The snow was deep as you trekked the short distance towards the viewpoint, snowfall easing as you reached the edge, clearing the sky in front of you to reveal the clear views that spread before you. Cordelia reached the fencing first, turning to wave a hand to hurry you up and join her.

At the viewpoint, you both let collective gasps leave your lips at the panoramic scenery. 5000 feet above the tiny orangely lit town where you’d been mere hours before. Necks craned to see better, your finger pointing and enthusicastically shouting that you could see your cabin below; a pinprick of brown against the background of overwhelming, white-washed landscape.

Breathless at the sheer view you’d been gifted with of the Alps and the Matterhorn, you both fell into a deep silence. You knitted your brows together, looking forward as you felt in your pocket, breathing deep and building yourself up in your mind to do what you had planned this whole trip for.

“I am so sorry that my job causes me to be so absent.” You mused, elbows coming to rest on the bar of the viewpoint. You both continued to stare at the views as Cordelia mirrored you, elbows leaning on the bar. “Baby, we all have to work. I’m just glad we get to-”

“I quit my job.” You blurted out, causing her to stop and turn to face you. “You what?” Staring at you from behind wide eyes, you repeated yourself, finally tearing your eyes from the winter view to glance at Cordelia. The surprise on her face was not well hidden, neither was the fact she was saddened to hear that you’d quit the job you’d once dreamed of.

“You don’t need to that my love. I know it makes you happy.” Her gloved hand came to hold yours, eyes sincere as she squeezed your hand in hers.

“I got a new job. Its seasonal so I only have to work January through March and then September. Its better than what we’re doing now, right?”

Cordelia nodded, turning to face you. “That gives us so much more time together; thank you.” You fiddled in your pocket to retrieve you phone, having to strip your hands of the warm gloves that covered them to unlock it. You had told Delia that you wanted to show her something on it, but you _accidently_ let the device slip from your fingers and into the snow by her feet, disappearing into the layers of snow.

“I’ve got it.” She assured you, and you let her crouch down to retrieve your phone, slipping down yourself behind her. She straightened up and turned around, smile faltering as she took in your position. “Y/n.” She warned, voice wavering and eyes darting to look for other people that may be nearby. “What are you-”

“I love you Delia. I love you so much and I know that you love me too.” Her hands came up to her mouth when she realised that you weren’t joking, eyes filled with adoration as she listened.

“The moment I knew that I would follow you anywhere, and that you were the one; my only one, was when you looked after me in March when I had that Spanish flu. I couldn’t leave the bedroom in case I passed it onto the girls, and you stayed with me the whole time, caring for me when I was too weak to do it myself.” Cordelia was crying now, beaming through tears which she kept wiping away with gloved fingers, and nodding along with you words.

“Well this is me staying, D, I want to stay with you for the rest of our lives. I love you.” She mouthed ‘I love you too’ back, head leaning to the side slightly as she wanted nothing more than to pull you into a hug and never let you go.

“I love that you make me whole, and that when you smile, I feel like I might actually die, because you’re _so_ beautiful Deils. I love that you are nothing like Fiona, and that you stick up for me, and that we make memories together and that my most beautiful moments are with you.”

“I can’t wait to have moments just like right now for rest of our lives. Will you marry me?”

You slowly opened the box to reveal the ring that glimmered against the harsh light of the sun; eyes lifting to meet Cordelia who was staring at you unwavering, hands clasped at her chest. She was nodding fervently, laugh bubbling out through her smile as she pulled you up into her by your hands.

“Yes, my darling. Yes of course I will!”

After shakily slipping the ring onto her finger, relief and happiness drawing fresh tears upon both of your cheeky; you let Cordelia admire it against the background of the mountains. Rising onto toes to press a lingering kiss to her temple, her fingers sprayed apart as she held them up to the light.

“Come here you.” She coaxed, fingers wrapping round the back of your neck and drawing you into a passionate kiss. It was the ultimate memory, to kiss, now newly fiancés at the peak of a snow-capped mountain in Switzerland.

Returning from outside, Cordelia lit the fire with a dexterous flick of her wrist, settling down on the couch with a sigh. Her legs spread across the whole couch, back resting at one end. Her eyes searched for you, twisting to look down the corridor at you walking towards her.

“Come here baby.” She cooed; arms extended towards you in invitation for you to settle between. You gave her a quick peck on the lips and a gentle squeeze before lying between her legs and resting your head against her shoulder, nuzzling your face sideways into her neck, inhaling the lingering smell of her perfume on her pulse point.

She wrapped her arms around you, and you let out a surprised squeal as she pressed her cold palms suddenly against the warm skin of your stomach, muscles rippling instinctively under her touch. “Sorry baby.” She apologised, placing a kiss to the hair on the crown of your head before letting her chin rest there.

“It’s okay, I just wasn’t expecting it” you giggled, relaxing again as her fingers drew absentminded patterns on your torso, her breath tickling the hair atop your forehead as she exhaled.

You both sat in the comfortable silence that enveloped you, having been apart for so long you basked in the fact you can simply hold one another and just exist. Cordelia’s thumb brushed softly against your own knuckles and you hummed in appreciation at the candidly loving action.

That night, Cordelia found herself propped on her side, head lying on her bunched-up pillow and allowing herself a quiet moment of observation. She missed these simple aspects of your presence. The comfort you brought her, even in sleep as she watched your chest rise and fall evenly and undisturbed.

You stirred slightly, face scrunching up momentarily before relaxing into a peaceful expression again, making Cordelia hold her breath to not wake you. Hair had fallen to block you face so she reached out delicately to tuck it back behind your ear, her eyes brimming with tears that she gets to simply watch you sleep like this.

Overwhelmed with her love for you beside her; she fell into a rhythm of her thumb on your cheek, tracing the freckles and light marks that marred your skin beautifully. You always expressed your dislike for these, but Cordelia would always silently shake her head in objection, knowing you would believe her voiced adoration.

“When did I get so lucky?” she whispered, leaning forward to brush lips lightly over yours before returning to her pillow and hooking an arm over your hip.

Dipping into sleep, she found herself vowing to prolong her reign as Supreme for as long as she could, never wanting to leave you alone and vulnerable. Especially while you slept, she thought. You look so pretty when you sleep. So pretty. She drifted off, arm draped protectively over your waist, pulling you closer in sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> soft smut in this chapter ;)))

You allowed yourself to sink down into the warm bubbles of the hot tub, water covering everything but the tips of your shoulders, sitting on the edge of the seat. The hot tub area was the most romantic part of the cabin you thought; lit by the warm glow of fairy lights hanging from the wood above your head, a starry night peeking through the glass ceiling.

Cordelia appeared at the door, holding two generous glasses of champagne and giving you a slight wink as she approached. “Fiancé” she chimed, offering you a glass and setting her own down to slip into the tub. “God, I don’t think I’ll ever get tired of saying that.”

You clinked your glasses together delicately, a grin forming on your face again as you shuffled closer to her around the bench. You both let a deep sigh out, the heat and bubbles of the water aiming to relax you. You let your fingers dance across the surface, back and forth lazily, eyes turning upwards to gaze at the starry night. Delia was doing the same; her head rested on the edge, feet rising as she went to poke them from the water.

“You know that whenever I’d use to imagine the proposal, it was always me proposing to you baby girl.” She mused, eyes flicking to you momentarily. “You did a good job.” The heat rose to your cheeks once again at the praise, shy smile gracing your lips as you looked to your feet in the water.

“Really?” You smiled, glancing at Cordelia shyly as you splashed water over your shoulders. “how would you have done it?” She explained a romantic dinner, perhaps in her greenhouse where you’d first kissed; saying that nothing she’d have done would have matched up to what you’d done for her here.

You allowed yourselves to sit lazily floating in the bubbled water, talking about things you’d missed about each other and what you’d been up to in the others absence. At some point you nipped out to refill your glasses, shivering in the contrasting cool air, returning to your beaming fiancé and settling against the smooth wall again.

“What did you want to be when you were a child?” She circled a finger in the water as you spoke, your eyes dipping to it’s slow movements at the surface. The question had come out of nowhere; you suddenly realising that neither of you ever spoke about childhood.

“Oh, well Fiona always had a way of making a person feel like anything they chose was wrong; convincing them that she had the answers.” She studied a slight imperfection in her glass, trailing off at the memory of her mother. “I suppose when I was a child I was so darkened by her shadow I never even thought about what I wanted to do in the freedom of the light.”

A silence fell and hung uncomfortably in the air before she shook her head and took a sip from her glass. “But I would have never imagined I’d become the Supreme. What about you, honey? Did you cook up any plans of being an astronaut or nuclear engineer in that pretty little head of yours?”

You cleared your throat nervously, fingers fidgeting on the rim of your glass as you smiled. “Actually I always wanted to be a bin man. ”She couldn’t help but laugh at your response, hands over her mouth in an inept attempt to disguise the sounds.

“Hey! My bin man was awesome!” Tilting your head, smile wide and coy, you reached to cup water in your hand and playfully flicked it at her. She stopped, slowly wiping the water from her face and placing her glass down on the side with a clink, turning with a glint in her eye to face you.

“Oh, you should _not_ have done that, sweetheart.”

She flicked a tiny amount of water droplets from the tips of her fingers at you, smirk on her face as yours grew into a playful grin. You both paused, waiting for the other to make the first move and declare war. She raised an eyebrow at you, almost _daring_ you to splash her again. Smile twitching slightly as you tried to hide your guilty face, you brought your hands together forming a wall in front of you. Her eyes widened as she realised what you were about to do, opening her mouth to protest as you pushed your palms forcefully towards her in the water, sending a swell towards her shocked face.

Once recovering from your attack, she regained her stance as you openly laughed at the water dripping from her chin. “Oh, now you’re _really_ going to regret that.” Warning you again, voice lacking any real tone of threat; instead playful and mocking.

You continued to splash each other for minutes, the supreme smiling and feigning disgust as she threatened you, water sloshing over the side of the hot tub and onto the floor beside into a puddle. Cordelia twitched her fingers and you found yourself frozen, at the mercy of the older woman who advanced upon you, sending a wave of water over you before releasing you with a ripple of light laughter.

“No magic Delia that’s not fair!” you protested, giggling and getting her back with a big splash to her face which sent her reeling with peels of excited laughter. Up until this point you’d managed to keep your hair relatively dry, Cordelia aiming less accurately than you. The supreme waded quickly towards you in little skips as you laughed with eyes closed, lifting you by surprised and dunking your whole body under the water.

You resurfaced a slight distance away from her, coughing and spluttering with laughter as she stood watching you through newly glazed eyes. Slowly, she made her way closer to you as you continued to smooth your hair out of your face and laugh at her antics. You raised your head when Cordelia reached you, laughter still singing in your throat; quietening and bubbling to nothing at her face.

You both kept the intense eye contact for mere seconds, Delia reaching to wipe stray water droplets from your upper lips, before the tension snapped and you were kissing. Impatient lips brushed and teeth pulled at tongue, hands pulling each other endlessly closer and wandering up the damp silky skin of backs and arms. You moaned lightly into her mouth when she squeezed your ass, still clad in wet bikini bottoms as you tensed in her grasp.

Eager hands found the ties of your bikini top, pulling the fabric free and off your body frantically, fingers brushing against the curve of your breasts as you pressed yourself further into her. The hands on her back strayed to the clasp at the back of her bikini, trying to remove her as well but she stopped your actions short.

“Wait, stop stop baby.” Strong hands found your shaky ones, stilling your hasty movements and holding you against her. She leaned back to brush a lone couple of hairs behind your ear, smirk gracing her full lips as she observed your flushed cheeks. “Lets take it slow tonight, okay?”

Glasses now long forgotten, discarded at the edge, Cordelia’s arms wrapped under around your ass, bringing your legs to wrap around her waist as she lifted you into her arms to deepen the kiss. Her tongue snaked between your teeth, massaging your own greedily.

Walking backwards, she lowered herself back onto the bench in the water, teasing your legs so you now straddled her, arms around her neck playing idly with her hair, completely lost within the kiss. Hands came to you’re the curve of your ass, pulling you into her and eliciting a gasp from you at the sudden contact against your clit.

You ground down onto her thigh, seeking friction against the material of your bikini. Cordelia stilled your hips, pulling from the kiss to nuzzle into your neck. “I adore you” she whispered; lips pressed on the curve of you neck; you hands resting on her shoulders keeping her close. You returned the message, voice breathy and shaky with Delia’s lips flush against the delicate skin on your neck.

Turning slightly, lifting you with her, Cordelia sat you against the wall and knelt in front of you, knees pressing your open legs, widening and effectively pinning them. One hand cupped your cheek, thumb grazing your bottom lip as she rested her forehead against yours, water droplets catching one another on their path down the contours of your face. The other hand caressed the line of your collar bone, pressing you softly further into the wall of the hot tub. “you look so pretty for me like this, baby girl” hand smoothing your wet hair down from where it had rode up against the edge of the tub again. “I’m going to take good care of you tonight.”

She moved to release your legs to quickly slip the bikini pants from your legs, her chin dipping slightly into the water as she reached down. After the pants were comically thrown to the ground beside the tub with a splat, your previous position was resumed, you spread open for Cordelia with legs hooked round her knees. You leant to press our lips against the top of her head as she began to massage your breasts in her hands. Arching into her touch, your fingers drummed on the skin at the back of her neck, pulling her down to the swell of your breasts.

Her tongue poked out of parted lips, flicking against the sensitive nub of your nipple cautiously, circling it before taking it lightly between teeth. Hands pulled at your waist, coaxing you further into the Supreme and prompting a shuddered gasp to leave you at the pressure of her suckling at your chest, before one returned to tweak your other nipple.

When she’d given both of your breasts enough attention, she peppered kisses back upwards to your face, tickling your freckles with her lips lightly. If your cheeks weren’t already flushed with the heat of the water bubbling around you, you would have blushed at her actions. “Delia” you spoke, her hand coming to your cheek as dark eyes opened to meet yours.

“Please” you whined, hand pulling her free hand down towards your throbbing centre. She stopped you, gently pinning your wrist to the wall, releasing when she knew you wouldn’t push for her to touch you again. “Hush, little one; there’s no rush. You’ll get your way eventually.” She muttered lowly, lips connecting yours as she let her hand wander to gaze where you wanted it anyway.

You inhaled sharply into her mouth when she first scraped her nails lightly over the curve of your hips, lingering slightly over the spot that was always so sensitive to her touch. Humming, your hands raised to her waist above you, gripping her tightly as the coils in your stomach grew tighter under the soft caress of her hands.

Fingers dipped into your centre slowly, water providing her with an easy lubricant, pressing further and allowing you to adjust, teeth pulling softly at your lower lip. A low groan left your throat, swallowed by Cordelia capturing you in another kiss. Her pace quickened, strokes deeper as her other hand reached to tangle itself in the hair at the nape of your neck, pulling softly and guiding your head back so she could have better access to your mouth.

Normally Cordelia loved to be rough with you, fast and heated spurs of arousal leading to rapidly looming orgasms and lingering bruises on your skin. This time she was taking her time to appreciate every part of your body, gently building you up and taking your body into her care. She explored your mouth with her tongue, fingers curling within you and causing you to squeak and moan into her mouth, chest heaving against hers.

Your cupped hands collected warm water which you lifted to splash slowly over the curve of Cordelia’s back, sending a spark of shivers down her skin at the way you lazily dragged your nails up and down her back. Her thumb moved to press down on your clit and you jumped into her, palms stilling and falling flat against her, pulling her close to you.

She slowly added another finger inside you, silencing your gasp with pecks to your lips as she regained her pace and stilled your squirming with a soft hand on your waist. “I love you.” You managed to breath out between gasps, “I love that you always-” a loud moan ripped from your mouth at the pressure she put on your clit again, thumb circling it. “That you always take care of me.”

Once again her lips worked their way down, sucking and biting lovingly on base of your jaw, down on your neck, licking the long trails of water which had dripped from your hair slowly, teeth grazing delicate skin. You reached for her face, pulling her up from kissing the dip between your collarbone, so you could just stare into her eyes and hers into yours as she continued to gently fuck into you under the water.

As you felt the pressure in your stomach intensify, signally your impending release, Cordelia pressed your foreheads together again, eyes staring as she muttered word of praise and love. Her free hand linked with yours, thumb stroking the back of your hand and brining it up to her face. “You’re so good” she breathed, lips lingering on your knuckles as she drew you over the edge. “Keep your eyes open for me.”

Your hands clamped down on her back and her hand as the orgasm crashed over you like waves to the rocky shores and you let your head fall forwards to her shoulder. It lasted longer than any you’d remembered having prior and was intense, ripples of pleasure over warmed skin as you kept your eyes staring at your fiancés. You’d stiffened up as you fell over the edge, only relaxing when the orgasm dipped, and you could choke out gasped breaths again.

You found yourself mumbling affections to Cordelia incoherently in the wake of your release, body slumped and tired as she gazed at you affectionately, hand rubbing your back. “You did so well, baby. Such a good girl for me.” She coaxed, smoothing your ruffled hair again and holding you while you recovered and your chest stopped rising and falling so heavily in her embrace.

You both bathed in the tub for a little while, before you met her back in the middle, pulling her to wrap legs around your waist while you kissed, slow and loving. Her nails spiked prickles up your arms as she dragged them back and forth, as you groaned into her mouth again. You quickly decided that this time she wasn’t going to switch the control back as she so frequently did, shaking the distracting feeling of her nails on your skin away.

You squeezed her ass experimentally over the material of her suit, testing her reaction to your taking control. “This is new.” She teased, fingers twirling a strand of your hair lazily as you nibbled at the base of her ear. “I like it.”

Cordelia let herself lean back, steadying herself with hand on the top of your back and tightening the wrap of her legs around your torso. A look of adoring amusement crossed her face as she watched you attempt to pull her back to trace hard kisses against the curve of her neck. She let herself chuckle, brushing hair behind your ear again and tapping your jaw with her fingers.

“Come on baby, you know where you need to be.” She cooed, teasing one of your hands from where it lay on her neck and guiding it down her slippery body. You snatched it away, glaring at her as her eyes widened and eyebrow piqued.

“No. I’m topping you damnit, let me TOP YOU.” You sat her roughly onto the seat, an involuntary pout painted on your lips at her being stubborn in relinquishing control to you. She smiled at you lovingly, holding her hands up in mock defence.

“Okay baby, you’re in control.” She paused; smirk returned momentarily. “But wipe that pout off your face because I can’t take you seriously.”

Your lips returned with a flash to her neck at her cocky comment, sucking a bruise into her delicate skin and eliciting a choked gasp from her mouth at your boldness. You trailed your tongue over the mark and up over her jaw, teeth nipping and grazing the skin there.

“Lets get you out of this.” You husked in her ear, fingers pulling at the material at her hips as you fell comfortably into control. You’d wanted this getaway to be the start of a new beginning, doing things together that neither of you had done before. Cordelia had always mused about wanting to see your dominant side; so you were willing to at least try and take control to please her.

This time she made no attempt at a smirk or look of amusement as you wriggled her out of her bikini, finally giving up control to you as you wanted. Simply humming at the feeling of your lips and tongue on her neck, her fingers pressed into the smooth seat of the hot tub beneath her.

You slipped your knee against her centre when her bottoms had been discarded near yours over the edge, eliciting a small moan from the supreme who fought the urge to grind needily against it for the friction. You smirked coyly, knowing that she wouldn’t find release against the slippery skin of your leg under the water, but you were more than willing to allow her to try, nonetheless.

Pulling Cordelia up from the seat again, you flipped your positions, so she straddled your thigh, pulling her sharply down onto it and making her gasp and buck down into you. Her cheeks were flushed with the heat of the water, eyes glazed with hopeless arousal at your control. You leaned back, hands falling from her waist onto the seat beside you as you watched her.

“Go on, you can get off on my thigh, seen as you love to tease me with yours so often.”

Her eyes widen in shock as she couldn’t help but splutter, surprised at your boldness as she searched your face for any sign that you were joking and didn’t actually want her to hump your thigh desirously like a horny teenager. “You’re not serio-”

“What makes you think I’m joking?” You answered as sincerely as you could, smile breaking through your dominant façade at her stunned face. She quickly regained her composure however, eyes darkening as you felt the pull of her magic tugging against your limbs. A silent promise.

“Baby.” She growled, voice low in warning at your tone, reminding you that at any point she could regain control and fuck you senseless if she so desired. She bent down slightly, capturing your lips in her own roughly and humming as she led the kiss. You pulled away for long enough to mumble your own response before falling back into sync with her mouth against yours.

“Let me help you.” Your hands gripped her hips, guiding them back and forth against your thigh, her clit grazing smoothly on slick skin. A breathy moan spilled into your mouth from hers, as she arched her back into you, all shame forgotten as she bucked down onto you unapologetically.

Her hands found your shoulders for support, fingers shaky pressed into you as you both continued to kiss while she slid messily against your thigh. Your hands quickened at her hips, pressing her down harder against your skin to give her as much friction as the slippery surface would allow.

You flexed the muscles in your thigh, not missing the way Delia’s eyes rolled backwards slightly, struggling to catch her breath in the steam of the hot tub. You could tell the Supreme was getting frustrated; wanting more than she was getting at her mewling and whimpering.

“It- It’s not enough.” Cordelia whined, and you bit back the desire to tease her further with whispered taunts about her neediness, instead settling for one last show of your flickering dominance over the older woman.

“What do you want?”

Cordelia felt her insides flutter and contract at your words, eyes closing as she pressed into you impossibly. “Oh god, please- please just fuck me.” You smoothed your thumb over her cheek, her eyes flicking from your fingers to your mouth and back to your eyes before you finally moved to the edge of the seat, pulling her with ease to wrap her legs around your waist, allowing you better access to where she needed you.

With one hand still planted firmly on her hips, the other slipped up the length of her thigh, fingers teasing the sensitive skin on the inside of her legs before circling two fingers around her clit. She moaned your name breathily into your ear, hands in your hair as she pressed wet kisses along your jaw. Your fingers found no difficulty in sliding into her, curling and scissoring inside her, prompting deep groans from the woman above you which spurred the heat in your stomach again.

It didn’t take long for Cordelia to be clenching around your fingers, humming and circling her hips down further onto you. You brought your hand up from her hip, nails dragging over wet skin to end up on her breast, kneading it between fingers as you kept the pace up between her legs.

“Yes baby girl. I’m right there, don’t stop.” She purred, forehead falling to rest against the crook your shoulder, eyelashes tickling the sensitive skin of you neck as you drew her slowly over the edge. With a sharp cry, Cordelia tensed up, orgasm rippling through her as the skin not covered by the warming water prickled up in pleasured goosebumps.

She slid off your lap after her orgasm plateaued, sitting beside you hand in yours, breathing heavily and laughing slightly. You let yourself sigh, that was definitely different from anything you’d done before. Holding her fingers up to you, she showed you her wrinkled fingers from being in the water for so long. You took her hand in yours, laughing, before standing and reaching for a towel that hung on the rack to the side of the pool.

Swaddling it around you before clambering out of the pool, you got the other towel to hold up for Cordelia to step into as she climbed out. Both clad in soft towels, you wrapped your arms around your fiancé, snuggling into her neck tightly as she did the same.

“I’m glad we came here.” She whispered, and you nodded against her in agreement. You definitely needed romantic breaks together more often. Pulling away, Cordelia swayed into the cabin, turning slightly to eye you over her shoulder.

“So, what do you feel about Italy next?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you liked it!!  
> Feel free to request other characters or ships and I'll try to provide :))


End file.
